


i’ve been waiting all day (for you to call me baby)

by spaceve



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Katara Ships It, Multi, OT3, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Texting, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: kataraaddedsokka,suki, andzukoto a groupkatararenamed the group “now kiss”kataraleft the groupsokka: did she just—zuko: umsuki: she did
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224
Collections: A:tla





	i’ve been waiting all day (for you to call me baby)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago because i was obsessed with atla and groupchat fics, so enjoy! :)

**katara** added **sokka** , **suki** , and **zuko** to a group

 **katara** renamed the group “now kiss”

 **katara** left the group

 **sokka** : did she just—

 **zuko** : um

 **suki** : she did

 **zuko** : I don’t know what katara thinks she’s going to accomplish from this.

 **sokka** : oh i do

 **zuko** : ???

 **zuko** : please explain.

 **suki** : zuko, it’s pretty obvious

 **suki** : she wants us all to kiss

 **sokka** : yeah man it’s right there in the name

 **zuko** : yes, I can see that. I just don’t understand the point. you guys are dating so I don’t see why I’m here.

 **suki** : zuko zuko zuko

 **sokka** : zuko u big dummy

 **zuko** : yes???

 **suki** : zuko, we OBVIOUSLY like you.

 **sokka** : YEAH

 **zuko** : we’re friends. of course I like you guys, too.

 **suki** : ZUKOOOOOOOOOOO

 **suki** : NOOOOOOOOO

 **sokka** : u know, for a smart guy ur pretty dumb

 **zuko** : I’m so confused

 **suki** : zuko, listen to me

 **suki** : sokka and i

 **suki** : LIKE you

 **suki** : as in LIKE like, as in we want to DATE you

 **zuko** : I don’t understand

 **sokka** : wdym……………….

 **zuko** : you guys are dating. I can’t just join your relationship. that would never work.

 **sokka** : and how would u know?

 **suki** : sokka’s right. as long as we’re all on the same page about it, it should be like any other relationship. just with an extra added bonus person.

 **zuko** : so i would be the bonus person???

 **suki** : yES,,

 **sokka** : if that’s what u want

 **sokka** : we both really like u

 **suki** : and apparently it’s pretty obvious or katara would’ve never made this gc.

 **zuko** : well

 **zuko** : I guess I like you guys, too.

 **sokka** : :))))))))))

 **suki** : so does this mean you wanna give it a try?

 **zuko** : sure I guess. but you guys should know that I’m not very good at all this. 

**zuko** : you should think about this. because I’ll probably break your hearts and then you’ll hate me. and I don’t want that.

 **sokka** : zuko we know that’s a possibility but u can’t think about that when ur in a relationship 

**suki** : but it’s also okay if you do. sokka was very insecure when we first started dating.

 **sokka** : HEY

 **suki** : but it was cute :]

 **zuko** : no surprise there.

 **sokka** : DID U JUST CALL ME CUTE

 **sokka** : SHDKAJDHSL

 **zuko** : you are cute.

 **sokka** : OMG STOP IT MY HEART WILL EXPLORE

 **sokka** : explode*

 **suki** : EXPLORE HAHAHA

 **sokka** : shut up it’s not THAT funny

 **zuko** : I laughed

 **suki** : hahaha thank you zuko

 **sokka** : zuko noooo ur supposed to be on my side

 **zuko** : I thought the whole point of this was that we’re all on one side.

 **sokka** : …

 **sokka** : shut up

 **suki** : hahaha anyways

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this. but i always say that, so probably not…


End file.
